


Study Help

by BatchSan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Humanstuck, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi's been studying too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to Femslash February! I had to write my severely underloved Nepeta/Terezi OTP because THERE ISN'T ENOUGH OF THEM OR PORNY THEM. D=

You lean your head against the doorframe and watch Terezi's head sleepily bob up and down above the book on her desk. She's so adorable sometimes you can't even. Unable to resist, you move up silently behind her and jolt her a bit when you slip your arms around her shoulders from behind. You kiss the top of her head and nuzzle your nose against her dark brown locks, inhaling the yummy smelling strawberry shampoo she likes to use.

"How's the studying coming along?" you ask, your nose now against her ear.

"Very well," she says, drawing her hands away from the bumps on her book and rubbing her fingertips over your long sleeves. "How might I help a pretty kitty like yourself?"

"I think, the question here is how might the pretty kitty help the studious dragon lady?"

"Dragon lady? Ooo, I like that!" 

Terezi growls and roars and it's so damn adorable and sexy coming from her. You lick the shell of her ear and bite her earlobe, making her shiver. When you speak again, it's into her ear, making her shiver more.

"Want me to help you study?"

"How would you do that?"

"By doing what kitties do best." 

You lick her jaw and down her neck. Terezi stretches her neck so you can continue down to the neck of her shirt. She seems disappointed when you don't remove it as you slide down to your knees, dragging your nails down her arms and along her thighs as you position yourself between her legs. Her jeans don't even try to give you a hard time as you undo the button and zipper and easily slide them off her wiggling hips. 

She groans softly when you drag your nails against her unprotected flesh, reveling in the feel of goosebumps against your tongue. You brush kisses against the inside of her knees and nuzzle her thighs, nipping out every so often. By the time you've moved up to the apex of her thighs, you can smell her arousal through her damp panties. Looking up, she has her face tilted down toward you even though you both know she can't actually see you. Still, you feel like she can in her own weird way and make a show of wiggling between her thighs and pressing light kisses to her panties, lapping your tongue out to taste the wet material.

"Put your hands back on your book and study or the pretty kitty is going to go find some yarn to play with instead," you tell her.

"That's akin to criminal conduct," she pants lightly.

"But if you lock me up, then who's going to bury their tongue into your yummy wetness?"

That seems to do the trick because she reaches out to the desk and begins to feel the funny bumps on the paper. With a smile, you nuzzle your cheek against her groin and move the crotch of her panties to the side to take a lick at that yummy wetness you just mentioned. 

"Read it out to me," you order before taking another lick, slow and long.

Her voice stutters on the first few words but soon she's reading as if you're not there, with only the slightest strain in her voice.

"Corporal punishment is often divided into three main typessss... Ah... Judicial corporal punish...punishment is part of the criminal sentencin--ah! Nepeta, please--sentencing ordered by a court of law. Oh, fuck..."

One of her hands drops down to the top of your head and urges you closer as you slip two fingers into her and twirl your tongue around her clit. You've slipped your free hand down your shorts by this point and don't even care if her reading has become choppy and punctuated with gasps and pleas for 'more' and 'faster'. You just like hearing her voice, to be honest.

"Nepeta..." Terezi groans and her nails dig into your scalp a moment before you feel her walls tighten around your fingers. You drop your fingers from her and lick at the flood of yummy Terezi juices flowing freely from her as she shudders violently against you. 

She tugs at the collar of your favorite jacket before your wily tongue can bring her to another orgasm. Boo. Reluctantly, you rise up to your feet and she yanks you into her lap which turns out to be slightly awkward for you because your hand is still inside of your shorts. Terezi doesn't seems to notice or care, or both, as she kisses you, licking your lips in the process. She finds your hand moving in your shorts and slides her hand up a shorts' leg to push fingers inside of you. It's your turn to be a begging mess now and you mew into her mouth as you feel yourself about to come. 

In your combined efforts, you come, crying out loudly and breaking the kiss. Then you attack her mouth some more, both of your hands hugging her around the shoulders as she rubs your sensitive clit and before too long, you're yowling and panting into her mouth again. 

"Nepeta?" Terezi asks a few moments later when you're curled up in her lap, nuzzling her neck and shivering from the aftershocks of your second orgasm.

"Hm?"

"I don't think this is helping me study."

She giggles and you giggle along with her.


End file.
